thug lyfe in republic city
by Mindast
Summary: what happens when daquan goes 2 republic city and dose tons of illeagle stuff (written in ebonics, a dialect of english(


(a/n: ya'll dis is a story aboot da fug life so if u doen't like dis shit then you aren't the shit i want in this story and i will go and copy and paste the navy gorila copypasta all over ur actal pasta so u betr liek dis shit k?)

"yo homies whats goin on biatch" say daquan

"yo man whatz up wit u u got sum of dat sweet drug" say jamarcuz

"yeh i glot sum of dat sweeet sweet nectar broah" say daquan

"k, say jamarcuz" said a random person "this is a POLICE RAIDDDD"

"oh no this is bad" say daquan, as he had tons of drugs on him, such as the aforementioned nectar, and some accrodition.

"yo man let's go" said daquan's homie tyraq

"get in this fucking truck let's get out of this shit" yell tyraq

"tyraq what the fuck is that" ask daquan

"daquan this is an uzi" say tyraq

"tyraq, that isn't a fucking uzi that's a mac-10 you moron, that was a rhetorical question i asked" say daquan

"daquan… i sory…" tearfully emotioned tyraq

"do not wrory senpai we can have lots of buttsex l8er but now there is an angry woman after us named korraine" say daquan

"yo daquan you think she a night rider" inquisited tyraq

"tyraq just keep on driving, this is a really intense life we're living in republic city" say daquan

"oh shit is it spoderman daquan" ask tyraq

"no tyraq ist A FUCKING COP" yelled daquan

"well- is time to activate our neodymium magnets get in the faraday cage woohoo" say tyraq

(a/n:at this time ther is big boom boom so any1 who is triggered by big explosions better gtfo because trigger warnings are stupid and neodymium magnets don't cause explosions.)

all the cops started flying away, the hemoglobin being ripped out of their blood as they flew into buldings wit daquan being liek "howy shit m8 gr8 b8 i congratul8".

but then, at that very moment, daquan realized, he could go deeper.

daquan was dreaming, along with korra

=======FRIST DREAM LEVEL======

"YO KORRA WHERE YOU AT GURLLLL I GOTTA BIG BLACK CLOCK" as daquan held up his totem, a large black grandfather clock.

"awwwwww shitttt nigga wazzap daqqqquan" sayd korra " i thank u mis spel cock.

"oh yeh baby" and dquan polled out his trademark cock.

"this is daquan jr" daquan said.

"he fights all the time in the underground cock fight arena" daquan'd daquan.

======plot twest sponsured by m night shyamalan======

I FUCK BITCHES EVERY DAY MY HOMIE

ME AND MY BRO DAQUAN JR ARE BRONIES

SNORTING UP NEODYMIUM SPICE

I BUY THEM FROM BTICHES AT THE RITE PRICE

FUCK YA NIGGA

MY DICK JUST GOT BIGGAAAAAA

=====back 2 dream=====

"daqaun, i will pull u out of dream with stoopid joek' say kora

"wat is it" sayl daquan

"wait, I froget to tell u, i am canadian" say korra

"but u live in republik city" say daquan

"ehh lmao" said korra

"motherfuckerrrrrrrrrrrr" sayyy d'quan

daquan woke up from the stupidity

but then daquaan realized dis format took up too much space on da page

"ayy nigga dis much better" say daquan as he gazed upon the room in which he woke up in. he started fervently loving to the scenery porn that was created, in which the lurid and beautiful description of the landscape was only paralleled by the meta-riffic description of the description of the landscape, of which it is unparalleled in this nychthemeron, the saturnine room lush with dark and light spots, and which Daquan struggled to comprehend its immense beauty, the beauty was so great, as he looked upon it, he rejoiced in the light that filled his body. It was no ordinary light however, Daquan had found his true love. Love was in the air, the musty and dank smell of the basement colliding with the fresh autumn scent from the grass outside, dew forming on the ropes he was tied to his chair with, the ball gag rich with the taste of blood, sweat, and the tears of those who had used it before him. Daquan yelled out in pure euphoric fury, and his mind was born anew a great many times, blurring into ω, of which that blurred into ω·2, which blurred on into ωω and more. His comprehension of set theory stretched to the breaking point as his tears stained the ball gag once more, streaming down his face, as he realized he was unable to share this beauty, the incomprehensible beauty, with anyone else. He fell into darkness, closing his eyes made it darker, as he transitioned into pure depression. The room was awash with the tantalizing people outside, their shadows casting onto the wall like one would narrate a great tribal adventure in the neolithic era. His eyes glanced from side to side, rapidly, like a chasing hyena, as his bloodstream was filled with adrenaline.


End file.
